femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaye (Bloodknot)
Kaye (Kate Vernon) is the main villainess from the 1995 TV film, Bloodknot. Backstory Kaye's backstory revealed that her biological mother is Evelyn Reese, who gave birth to Kaye when she was only 15. She was quickly given up for adoption and was taken in by an unknown family, who welcomed her into their lives, though Kaye felt that she wasn't wanted. Feeling that Evelyn deprived her of the life she wanted, with her feelings increased after seeing Evelyn now well off, Kaye planned vengeance on her birth mother. Events Kay was first shown at a bar where she encountered soldier Connie Alexander, who she saved from being hit on by an inebriated man. The women later engaged in a brief tryst, but on the following day, Connie spotted Kaye wearing her uniform, and when she asked what was going on, Kaye placed a knife to Connie's throat before escaping. The villainess later encountered Julie, the girlfriend of Tom Reese, and got a ride with her to the Reese home, where Kaye introduced herself as Connie Alexander. As part of the ruse, Kaye also claimed that she was the former lover of Martin Reese, a fellow soldier who was killed in action (and whose funeral Kaye watched in the beginning of the film). The grieving Reese family welcomed Kaye into their home, where she made an impression on not only Tom, but Gail--the youngest sibling--as well. All the while, Kaye began a relationship of sorts with a man named Mike. As the film progressed, however, Julie began to notice Kaye's strange behavior, though Tom dismissed it as Julie being jealous of Kaye. Meanwhile, Gail caught Kaye making out with Tom, and when confronted about it, Kaye slapped Gail and threatened her not to tell anyone what she saw. Kaye was caught by Gail once again later in the film, this time with Mike, resulting in Kaye shoving Mike off her and sending him headfirst on a rock, which killed him. Shortly afterwards, the evil Kaye took Gail on a boat ride, which ended with Gail having to rescued and pulled out of the water, suggesting that Kaye attemped to kill Gail to silence her. Reveal The film's climax saw Kaye and Evelyn back at the house, with the latter believing that what happened with Gail (as well as Martin's death) was karma against her. Evelyn began confessing that she made a terrible mistake when she was young, but their conversation turned hostile when Kaye snatched Gail's picture from her possession and went into a psychotic rage, which included Kaye revealing herself as Evelyn's long lost daughter. After the villainess prevented Julie from calling Evelyn, she lashed out at Evelyn for abandoning her and not giving her the life she deserved. Evelyn stated that at the time, she couldn't provide for Kaye, and she saw her again after she gave her up. Kaye accused Evelyn of hiding the truth about her in order to marry wealthy Arthur, and she stated that she was going to take away everything and everyone she loved. She attacked Tom with a knife to the back (Tom survived) and later went after Julie, leading to a struggle between the two women. Tom later joined in and assaulted his twisted half-sister, only for Evelyn to stop him and cradle Kaye. Afterwards, Kaye was arrested and taken into custody. Trivia *Kate Vernon later played CSI villainesses Raina Press (Season Four) and Dr. Penelope Russell (Season Nine), and also appeared on Bones as the villainous Rowan. Gallery Kaye 2.png Sinister Kaye.png Kaye Reveal.png Videos Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bisexual Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested